the_meme_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Christian P. Rivera
Christian P. Rivera, full name Christian Pigeon Rivera, is a Trovian princess (despite being a male) in the Meme Empire. History Christian was born 14 years ago on the Planet TroveWA, the Trovian home world. He was born in the city Gai, a supposedly very large city and grew up with his brother David and his two parents. Christian doesn't remember how he got to Earth, but remembers getting knocked out before waking up in the middle of the forest in the American state California. Arrival on Earth As stated earlier, Christian doesn't remember how he arrived on Earth. He does remember waking up in a Giant Sequoia forest in California. When he woke up, he was startled to see such massive trees. As he wondered around the forest he encountered some hikers who screamed when they saw him. Christian screamed to, as he never saw any life form like a Human. Scared and confused, he hid in the top of a Sequoia tree and feel asleep. He then woke up to the sound of a gunshot. The hikers that he saw the previous night called the police on him. The police officers ordered him to surrender. Imprisonment After being captured by the police, Christian was taken to a prison in Oakhurst, California. There he was interrogated. Surprised by the fact that Christian spoke English, they called the scientist of the Meme Empire to come study him more. The Meme Empire After being taken to Medina, the country of the Meme Empire, He was shown to Emperor Matt. Amazed by the 7 foot tall talking pigeon, Matt first thoughts were to force it into being his personal pet and one he could also ride and fly on. But then Matt saw the military uses for Christian and instead offered for him to become apart of the Empire. Christian refused and quickly flew away. Joining Isis When Christian flew away, he flew all the way to Iraq and met Isis. Christian joined and soon became the leader. Christian misunderstood the fact that Isis was fighting the United States and not the Meme Empire. But when the actual Meme Empire joined the fight against Isis after a bombing in the city Zuir, Christian left Isis after seeing how devastating the actual Imperial weapons where. Joining the Empire After leaving Isis, christian flew back to Medina in hopes of getting to join. When he arrived at the imperial palace in Medanson, He approached Emperor Matt and asked if he was able to join now. After a moment of consideration, Matt accepted him and was given the rank of squire. During his first training day, Christian almost died when another Squire accidentally shot a round from his X-57 Laser Rifle, missing Christian by an inch and instead hitting a Knight who was standing behind Christian in the head disintegrating him. This gave Christian a moment of PTSD as he remembered the amount of Isis members he saw get disintegrated by the very same rifles. Christian forgot about it after a few seconds, continued with his training, and the squire who shot the Knight was sent to prison for 27 Years. Becoming a Princess After becoming a Paladin, Christian was tasked with the mission of saving King Nicholas from a group of kidnappers. The kidnappers took Nicholas to a hideout in the Snowfall mountains to the North of Medanson. Unfamiliar with the cold, mountainous region, Christian almost felt like giving up. That's when Christian got a vision of his father. His father told him that though his people and home world may be lost he could at least do his best for this new world. This gave Christian the motivation he needed and soon find the cave. After exclaiming that he would kill the kidnappers, Christian passed out allowing the kidnappers to also imprison Christian. However, after saying "Please" the kidnappers let Christian go. Christian then Proceeded to open fire on the kidnappers killing all 7 of them. For his act of bravery, Christian was automatically given the rank of Princess. The reasons for this are that Nicholas didn't know if Christian was a male or female, despite Christians more masculine voice. To this day Christian is still a Princess along with Princess Andoo and Prince Lio. Personality, Traits, and Interests As a chick, Christian didn't talk much to other Trovian chicks who, unlike his brother, who's mouth exceeded that if his brain. Most other young Trovians assumed that he was what Trovians call "Thot" which seemed to be the Trovian version of the Human Emo. As a "adult" christian has a sense of humour and is very sarcastic. He is also surprisingly smart but also stupid. Emperor Matt describes him as "The Stupidest Smart Person". Christian enjoys many things of Human culture such as ; Anime, Gaming, Music, and other types of Human media. Christian claims to have watched hundreds of anime series and doesn't have a particular favorite. The video games that he seems to play the most are League of Legends, Counter Strike: Global offensive, and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The only known music he likes is the Rapper Eminem. As a Trovian, he can fly up to 100 kilometers per hour (62.1371 Mph) and can use his strong legs to carry anything that weights under 226.796 Kilograms (500 Lbs). Somehow, Christian is capable of using things that he should be able to such as, Human weapons, Keyboards, Controllers and may others.